RWBY - Shade's TMTR
by Mland22
Summary: In the Kingdom of Vacuo, the students endure different struggles to Vale. Being in the desert biome you have to struggle with water, limited resources, Grimm & raiders. Follow Titus, Mellany, Topher and Raye as they begin their first year at Shade Academy. Includes trailers & chapters. Any uncertainties? Please review or PM, unless they are spoilers, I'll divulge. CANNON TO RWBY
**Fahrenheit Trailer**

 **"** **The effort you put forth to anything transcends yourself, for there is no futility in death."**

 **Featuring Titanius "Titus" Faren, who wield dual wields ranged fire dagger.**

The day was loud, the streets bursting with various people hustling and bustling to get to their destinations. The walls surrounding the city were ten meters tall and constructed from mismatched red sandstone bricks, glued together with cement for additional stability. The watch towers at twenty meter intervals were guarded by men with guns that patrolled the walls. Nearby the wall was a library were a teenager stood with a group of seven children of mixed ages, ranging from twelve to seven.

"Okay everyone," began Titus, his brilliant red hair merging with the wall nearby making it appear invisible. "We're about to enter the library. Have you all still got your travel buddy?" He watched as the children each looked at the person they held hands with. Glaceia, a small black haired girl gently tugged on his hand. He smiled at her reassuringly causing her to smile back. Glaceia was a shy eight year old and as such was always left out by the other children at the orphanage. Immediately she'd latched onto him for some reason, something he'd never understood. Maybe because he was the only volunteer, a new face and someone who wasn't always around. Looking back at the group he was meant to be looking, he finished his own head count. Everyone was there.

"Once we get inside you can look around at anything. Remember, knowledge is one of the best weapons in the universe." A little boy at the back piped up, raising his tanned dark skinned arm.  
"But I though words can never hurt you." Titus laughed at his innocence. his mouse faunus ears wiggling in humor,  
"I believe the saying goes, 'Sticks and stones may break my bones but words will never hurt me'. It means that actual blows will hurt but insults such as calling names won't." The boy nodded before the group entered, the bell above the door ringing as it opened.

"Welcome to the Secondary Library of Vacuo." Recited the sunny toned receptionist, a warm smile on her face as the children walked in.  
"Good morning," replied Titus before the choir of kids mimicked him except for Glaceia.  
"You must be Titanious Faren, the representative for the local orphanage?" He nodded as the children ran towards the various bookcases that encompassed the building.  
"Everyone, remember be quiet this is a public place!" The receptionist smiled even wider,  
"Don't worry. I specifically booked the library for your group. No-one should be visiting or in."  
"Thank you," responded Titus nodding his head in her direction.  
"So, Titus I was talking to your mother's store recently and she says you've been accepted into Shade."  
"Yeah, I start in three days," confessed Titus, looking out at the children talking and pulling books off the walls. "Going to miss this lot."

"I can imagine…" Titus stepped aside as one of the older children walked to the counter.  
"Excuse me, I ordered a book for myth and fairy tales. Specifically one with the girl in the tower."  
"Of course," the receptionist nodded as Titus walked off to check on the children.

Walking around the library, Titus felt at home. The books were organised in alphabetical order across the cases and the cases organised by topic and the library split into half by fiction or nonfiction but there was a secret he'd always left since he was two. Going to the far back, column 72 on the western side were books on zoology but tucked away at the back right was a booklet on gemstones. Naturally it had belonged in the geology area but his father had told him everything about the earth when he'd first been able to listen. He'd told him of the compression of coal into diamonds, the pigmentation of crystal and formation of metals. The occurrence of dust and it's extraction from subterranean rock. Grasping it, he pulled the book free from it's encampment. Opening ot the first page was a picture… the writer… his father.

"What's that?"  
Quickly slamming the book shut and turning, he saw Glaceia looking at the book with great interest.  
"Glaceia, gosh…" he placed one hand over his heart. "Thanks for waking me up."  
"You were asleep?" She asked innocently, tilting her head slightly her bright pale blue eyes looking curiously at his attitude.  
"Nah, just looking at a book."  
Glaceia stepped closer, "can I have a look?" Just as Titus was about to pass the bound papers. He dropped it as the sound of shattered glass erupted from the front of the store. Glaceia turned and ran around towards the sound.

"Don't move lady or we will fire!" Came a harsh male voice from the entrance. Titus grasped at books on the shelves to peek past and hopefully see the other side. What he saw turned his blood to ice. Men in tattered robes were rounding up the children and moving them behind the counter of the receptionist who was having her arms tied together with hessian rope. Two men were looking throughout the library, heading towards his side. Non-fiction, somehow Titus doubted they were here for fairy tales.  
"We know you're there Mrs Jins! You always are here with the children at 9 o'clock sharp. I want you to come out without calling anyone."  
Suddenly, the receptionist called out, "We need a huntsman! We need…" Her voice cried out in pain as it's owner was slammed against a wall.  
"SHUT UP LADY OR WE WILL KILL YOU!" The man, obviously the leader, aimed the pistol at the receptionist's forehead as she lay unconscious against the wall. "Mrs Jins you have ten seconds, or..." A few of the young teens began shushing the preschoolers who'd begun crying. "Or we'll shoot the children one at a time."

Titus listened. The guards were at the mythology area… roughly give or take a rack of books.  
"Ten!" Feeling both sides of his hips, Titus rested both hands on dual scabbards each one containing a small platinum dagger.  
"Five!" He taken so long to check, he'd forgotten the man was counting.  
"Four!" A small boy cried, Titus imagined a little child crying as a pistol was leveled at his skull. Drawing both daggers, he looked around the corner of his shelf to see the invader glancing around the room whilst leaving the pistol aimed at the receptionist.  
"Three!" Raising his left-handed dagger over his right shoulder he focused his vision on the man's wrist.  
"Two!" Slowing his breathing he ignored the sounds of the children crying and raiders throwing and searching books off to his left.  
"One!" Stepping out from behind the book he swung his dagger in a downwards arc. Immediately the dagger dislodged from his handle. The sharpened metal whistling through the air as it made a bee-line for it's target. If you looked carefully you'd see the steel nylon thread connecting the hilt and metal together.

The metal stuck home, a giant red welt forming on the man's skin. He yelped in pain dropping the pistol, it slid under the counter. Not wasting a minute, Titus ran forward tackling the man and ramming both himself and the attacker into a nearby bookcase. His dislodged blade meanwhile had been retracted back into the hilt.  
"Boss!" Slamming both daggers into the man's skull and rendering him unconscious, Titus turned to see the two men from before both wielding khopesh swords. They both ran forward both both forming the same arc, overhead. Raising both dagger's into a triangle shape, the blades flew down and caught in the well created by the blade and hilt of the daggers. Taking the opportunity Titus swung out with his right leg, and looped it around the right hand opponent knocking him into another standing bookcase. Swapping the block between the two blades for the left-handed opponent, he began fencing with his right hand against his opponent. Flicking his left blade, it dislodge and made for the invader against the bookcase. The man smirked and jumped left avoiding the blade by inches. The man smirked but not before Titus tugged pulling the bookcase off balance and pinning the man to the ground.

Standing in front of the final invader they stood each other down. Neither attacking, just watching. Suddenly, the man lashed out but that wasn't the worst part. The bad part was the fire. His sword was on fire, the metal burning white hot yet unable to melt. He panicked, dodging out of the way and rolling under his attacker. The weapon lodged itself into wall setting fire to the non-flammable sandstone bricks. Titus watched as the flames began to spread. He panicked unable to move. The intruder laughed as he lashed out his swords colliding with his chest and knocking him against the receptionist table, both daggers flying out of his hands. Titus felt his head collided with the solid oak. His vision blurred as the pain set in. A throbbing pulsating soreness deep within his head.

"Guess it's over." Came the man's voice. Slightly distorted and off in the distance. "Take an eternal rest…" His vision began to focus on the area around him. The fire and the man… in his blurred vision it appeared he was standing in fire. Unburning.

Suddenly a dark rectangular object struck the man's head. He fell over and clutched his head in pain. He began voicing some very colorful insults. Standing up, Titus tackled the man and began punching him until he stopped moving. Looking around the library he watched as white fire blazed across the bookshelves as if doused in gasoline. Closing both eyes he breathed in focusing on the area round him. Breathing out he felt cold air exit his lips. Mentally he thought. _Heat in…. Cold out… Heat in… Cold out…_ Opening both eyes he looked around to see the fire's had completely vanished.  
"Titus!" He looked around to the receptionist's stand. Glaceia was standing on the table with a thick novel held in both hands, her arms trembling slightly. Running over he embraced her in a hug, The book dropping to the tabletop.  
"Thank you."  
She giggled slightly before replying, "I thought words could never hurt people."

 **Celsius Trailer**

 **"We should cherish those close to us and not wait till they are gone to appreciate them."**

 **Featuring, who wields a recurved bi-handgun bow.**

 _"Okay, Vitriol Academy Class 1-A. You will be going out with the food party today. You will be outside the walls and collecting in the orchids. Your jobs for the next four hours are to help protect and yield the produce."_

Mellany couldn't remember the last time she'd had a glass of water, it felt like years even though it had only been minutes. At Vitriol and in the city it seemed everywhere but actually out in the desert, away from the town's massive oasis, it seemed so rare. After her first half an hour in the heat she'd felt dehydrated and it wasn't long before her water skin had run out. Her refill at the second hourly break had been well needed and graciously chugged like her last skinful, temporarily rehydrating her lips. The small blue flowers that grew at the bottom of the fruit trees were full of water from the underground pipes that were constantly watering the trees. If she'd lived out here she'd have ripped out a tree in seconds to find a water pipe, instead she waited because she'd probably get arrested for uprooting a lifeline for their town.

Her long black hair was attracting more heat and flies. Maybe she should change her clothing style. Wearing predominately black was absorbing more heat… something she could do without. At least she wore only short jeans and her rainbow belt today.

Grasping her quiver and bow from the sand-raft she'd arrived in, she began scouting the edges of the plantation. Spanning over one square kilometer, this orchid was one of the several outside farms. The main ones that grew wheats and grains reside inside but those that could survive harsher terrain away from the oasis were left out here to keep living space inside the walls of safety.  
"Mellany!" Called a girl from several hundred meter away, "We need you over here!" Panicking she jumped for a tree and began traversing through the branches like a monkey. Many thought she was a faunus from her cat-like agility but nope. A basic human as they came. Unlike other kingdoms there wasn't much racial discrimination here. With such a large issue as survival in a desert biome, the difficulty of race was significantly ignored along with relationship beliefs and gender roles. Unless the issue directly affected the survival of the town it wouldn't concern the ruling body.

Jumping from the last branch she landed next to her childhood friend Alice. Alice looked at Mellany with soft pink eyes. Her purple hair contrasting against the desert, a sea of red finite rocks.  
"We need you to collect the apples at the top of this tree. None of us can reach." Mellany pouted.  
"Please, can't you," she begged before her sadness turned into a side grin.  
"Just go." Alice walked off, kissing the air towards Mellany. Rolling her blue eyes the archer grasped the tree and began pulling herself up the oaken climb, her key pendant dangling around her neck.

Upon reaching the top of the large tall tree, she began collecting the two remaining vibrant red apples. Dropping off the tree she landed on both feet. However, she felt her legs give way and she turned the collapse into a roll across her knees. Placing both apples into the basket at the base of the tree she took a fistful of the blue flowers growing between two roots. Munching down, she felt the lemon sweet water trapped inside the small petal become released onto her taste buds. They were a safe source of water. The sweet serenity however, was broken by the sounds of screaming. Picking herself off the ground Mellany ran past the trees, the background blurring as she picked up speed. As she approached the tree line she looked down at scene. Normal working class people were running as Grimm attacked the workers. Their black hairy eight legs and venomous fangs dripping with acid. Flicking the bow over her left shoulder and into her hand she reached over with her right into the quiver for an arrow. Grasping one with a yellow feather she plucked it into the thread.

Five Grimm… probably more buried underground under sandy trapdoors. She cocked the arrow and took aim at the closest Grimm. Taking aim for its head would be difficult for a novice but for Mellany it was like taking candy from a baby. Not that she'd ever tried. Pulling back on the thread she drew back on the bow. She tugged as the tension in her arm grew, pulling and straining on her back. She pulled in more strength digging the string past her cheek and past her ear. She knew the distance to be around one hundred and twenty meters and was compensating to not lift the bow. One of her skills was the strength in her draw. She waited an addition second before letting it fly. Another arrow was already in mid draw before the arrow struck its target. The metal projectile went straight through the first Grimm clearly destroying its head before exiting it opposite side and going through the next Grimm's abdomen and exiting into the sand nearby. The now angered spider turned and scurried towards her. She watched as minor black bristles were shot from the Grimm's legs. twisting on the spot, she pirouetted behind a tree. Cocking the bow to full draw she twisted around the trunk and fired at a normal draw. The arrow dislodged from the string and struck the Grimm's eyes and crashed into a tree.

With no time to draw the bow, she broke the bow into two parts. The halves morphed into two handheld grips with hollow barrels. Raising the guns she fired both pneumatic pistols, unloading the bullets into the spider's body. It cried in pain as the bullets sank into its body rendering it lifeless. Running back out of the orchid, Mellany looked to see several more Grimm attacking her fellow school students.  
"MEL!" She looked over to see Alice stuck in the appendix of a Grimm, she was struggling to break herself free of its grasp. Her heart dropped as the Grimm began moving away and back out into the desert.  
"ALICE!" She ran out, morphing her pistols back into her bow. Notching another arrow, she pulled it to half draw, hoping to slow it down rather than kill it. Taking aim at its legs whilst running was reasonable…. a little hard but manageable. Letting go, the yellow tipped arrow flew and lodged into the Grimm's leg. That didn't phase it, it just kept moving. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the Grimm. Time slowed down around her, she became aware of everything nearby. The other students were fighting off various Grimm that were attacking the workers. There were alarms going off in the distance near the walls. Pulling out arrow after arrow, Mellany started unleashing fire onto the one Grimm who held her friend captive. It seemed like she was rapid firing a bow against the Grimm if anyone looked. To her, time was like jello. Slow and thick.

Finishing her batch of normal arrows she exhaled. Blood coursed back to her head. Grasping the bow with her left hand, her right caressed her forehead in pain. Looking over, Alice's kidnapper had stopped and was writhing in pain on the desert floor. It dropped Alice whom immediately began running for the orchid. Her body was less than half the length of the monstrous arachnid's smallest leg. Running towards Alice, Mellany leapt over the carcass of her first kill. Placing both hands on the decaying fur of the Grimm it send fibres into her bare hands. They began to itch as if on fire, shaking both hands to dislodge the hairs only dug them deeper. Ignoring the irritating sensations, she kept running across the hot sand. They were about a hundred meters apart when the sand erupted between them. Another spider had risen from its nest.

Alice leapt into the air, her body emitting vapors of air. Immediately winds picked up. Lifting her and gliding her through the air. However, the Grimm noticed this and immediately watched as its prey soared over its body. It's mandibles parted with its fangs, allowing a thin stream of organic gooey white material to fire from it's mouth. It wrapped itself around Alice's legs weighing her down causing her to fall to the sandy surface below. Selecting another arrow, this one blue tipped, she took aim at the creature's mouth. Immediately letting fly it struck its target fusing its face with a layer of ice. It struggled as it fought for oxygen. Alice meanwhile was using her bare hands to rip apart the webbing encasing her to the ground. Pulling another arrow, a red one, Mellany took aim at its abdomen the furthest target from Alice. She breathed out focusing on the abdomen and felt her back muscles go through their familiar contraction as she pulled the string taught. Releasing it was relief but not as much as the sensation she felt when it exploded on impact. The Grimm cried as it's abdomen became black and crispy.

What felt even better was Alice moving like the wind… literally. Her body condensing into a gust of air and she began traversing meters in seconds. Her body recompensing into solid matter a couple of meters away. Alice nodded at Mellany before running off for the distant sand raft. Following her friend, Mellany left the creature as the flames engulfed it's body. Getting onto the raft with several other students, their instructor started the engine on the wooden raft. The mechanical box generated wind that pushed the sail and ultimately the raft. After a few short seconds, the transport had accelerated to the speed of a car. It rose the sand like waves. Waves of a dry ocean. Alice sat next to Mellany, they both watched the smoke from the orchid rise in the distance.

 **Kelvin Trailer**

 **"Believe that the human spirit is indomitable. If you endeavour to achieve, it will happen… given you give enough resolve. "**

Featuring Topher Kelv, who wields a dust infusible collapse-able quarterstaff.

"What's this kid doing here?" The boy in question raised his head to see the crowd looking upon him as he waltzed into back alley full of thugs and lowlifes. He didn't respond but smiled intently, heading right for the centre. The alleyway was rather spacious, between two abandoned warehouses currently waiting for redevelopment. A few young adults scattered but majority of the adults remained, covered in tattoos and piercings glaring at the new comer.

Unlike those around him, he carried himself with pride, his short bronze hair rustling in the light nightly wind. His clothes were robe-like, almost as if a priest except his color scheme wasn't holy white but a molten yellow. And, if you looked carefully, it was a variation on the priest design. Upon closer observation you could see modifications to its sleeve and leg length, allowing swifter movement. What was the scariest were his eyes; they were milky white and looked almost lifeless. A bare grasp at grey surrounded his pupil.

The boy's smile began to fade to a smirk as he walked up to a girl in tattered jeans, neck bandanna and a ripped blue shirt revealing… in his opinion… too much cleavage, something he also didn't mind. She waved her hand, forcing her bodyguard to move and allow him to stand in front of her. She leaned against the wooden wall of the eastern wall.  
"Okay kid. What you want from the 'Blue Dragons? And no we are not accepting recruits." The boy reached for a chain around his neck, a small pendent resided on the platinum wire. It was a hybrid of a teardrop and flames, as if someone had set a raindrop on fire.  
"I want information regarding this symbol." The girl's eyes darkened as she saw the symbol.  
"I think you would do best to ask someone else. We're not getting involved with your issue. Take it elsewhere." The boy furrowed his brow and stared her in the eyes intently.  
"I want information," he smiled innocently changing his entire demeanor to ice cold in seconds. "Now please."  
"I can't. Whoever has been asking has already beaten up four other groups. I can't take the risk of telling you and the attacker finding out." The boy smiled at her, his eyes however still scathingly cold.  
"Don't worry. I know the guy. He won't mind. Tell me!"  
"No way!" The boy slammed his fist into the wall shattering right through the thin wooden surface.  
"I am the one who attacked the other groups. Tell me now… or this won't be your last visit from me."  
The girl looked from the wall, to the boy, to his pendant, to her group before back to the assailant.

"Even if I wanted to, I won't tell you."  
"Why not?" The boy glared at the bodyguard before placing his right hand in his pocket. The guard stood between them, attempting to protect his boss.  
"Get him!" She called running back towards the entrance that the boy had arrived from.

The guard lashed out. The boy using his unoccupied left hand to flip backwards, balancing in a handstand on his left palm. Pulling out his right hand, he held a vibrant yellow crystal. Raw dust. Crushing the crystal in his fist, it turned to yellow sparkles before being completely destroyed and fading away. The boy flipped himself upright just as the guard laid his first hand on him, attempting to grab his upper right arm. Immediately the boy's hair stood on end as if electrocuted. The man yelped and let go as if stung. The guard felt his entire arm go numb and flop pointlessly at his side.

Reaching into the front of his robes, the boy pulled out a small metallic tube with an orb on the end, with a twist of his left hand the rod extended to a meter long quarterstaff with what appeared to be a trigger near the top underneath the orbed top. The boy jabbed the rod towards the guard, his hair standing on edge again. Instead of striking the man's skin, lightning jumped from the tip of the staff and onto the man. Immediately the boy's opponent was ripped off his feet and into a wall, where he promptly collapsed. The entire group had ran away… scared due to his big reveal as the attacker of other criminal organizations in the town. Sighing he ran out the alley and attempted to follow the leader of the group. She was bolting as fast as she could. He couldn't doubt she wasn't fast. Whatever her training she definitely had speed on her side. She looked behind her to see he was still following. Grinding her teeth, she jumped before scrambling onto the top of a two story building.

Twirling his staff, whilst running, he transformed it back into a short rod. Taking aim at the top of a nearby building's antenna, he pulled the trigger. The orb erupted from the staff and rope behind it, twirling itself around the antenna before pulling its owner off his feet and onto the rooftops.

The girl stared him down as he jumped onto her rooftop. "Why can't you leave me alone?"  
"Not until you tell me what you're hiding." He replied extending his staff again, holding it extended by his left hand. His right heading back into his pocket and pulling out another crystal, the same color as before.  
"Fine. I don't know anything except that symbol is in the city's records hall. Apparently it belonged to a woman who was kicked out of Vacuo twenty one years ago."  
"What was her name?"  
"I don't know. Her name was erased from the textbooks." She reached behind herself for a bag that hung behind her back. Reaching inside she grasped a pistol, the tip was vibrant green.

"What book?" The girl didn't respond with words but action. She raised the pistol and fired, it didn't do anything except leave a mark on his clothing. A small symbol of a green fog cloud. He smirked running forward. Jabbing his staff, lightning erupting from the end and leaping towards her. She clicked her fingers, immediately the symbol exploded in a cloud of nauseous green gas as she was knocked off her feet and into the house's antenna.

The boy spluttered and heaved as the girl picked herself up off the floor. Raising her bandana to cover her nose and mouth from the noxious gas, she leapt off the roof and bolted for another alleyway. The boy felt himself become light headed. His vision started going dark and he fell to his knees. Panicking, he attempted to get to both feet. As soon as he got up his legs gave way, causing him to fall to the rooftop. Mustering the last of his strength, he pulled himself hand by hand to the edge of the roof. The cloud wasn't disappearing, and it seemed isolated to this roof. Grasping the ledge fo the roof, he pulled himself over the edge. Immediately he landed on a verandah shade before falling into the street. The pain from hitting concrete encouraged feeling back into his legs. Attempting again, he stood up. This time however, he was able to stand through shaking limbs.

"Topher?" The boy turned round to see a red haired boy of his age walking up to him.  
"What is it?" Titus shook his head.  
"I get that you don't like the orphanage but please head back. We'll be going to Shade tomorrow and Mrs Jins is worried sick for you. You've been out late for the past two weeks. It's not safe when some vigilante is attacking anyone outside their homes after dark." Titus sighed, putting on a smile as he turned around to face Titus.  
"Then why are you out here?" Titus crossed his arms.  
"I'm out here because I got a call one and half an hour ago that an orphan had left the orphanage. Mrs Jins understand if you go out for a breather but you've never been out for more than an hour."  
"Sorry, I'll head back." Titus nodded.  
"Thanks. I'll be round to see you, so we can head to Shade together." Topher nodded, taking his first uneasy step since the gas. Taking another step Topher nearly passed out, falling face first into the wooden pathway.  
"Woah," Titus caught Topher before putting his arm around his shoulder. "I hope you haven't been drinking."  
"I'm not even legal yet…"  
"The yet is what I'm worried about."

 **Degree Trailer**

 **"It may not be immediate but your greater dreams are something you will not achieve in your lifetime - but hold on to the hope that it will."**

Featuring Raye Degri, who wield a inertia shotgun battle-axe.

Raye ran towards the hordes of Grimm attacking the town, her battle axe swinging through the air. With the sound of a shotgun blast, the group of Grimm in front of her screamed as she flipped over. Flipping backwards with the recoil, she turned and swung, the axe creating a white sheen in the moonlight as it traversed it's deadly arc. The Grimm in her path were all minced into tiny pieces. A girl ran up to her, with a flaming broadsword. The girl nodded, tapping Raye's shoulder before running behind her towards another group of monsters. The moment the girl had tapped her shoulder she'd felt her head clear, as if she'd suddenly woken up. She ran for the next group, attacking again and again. Swipe left, Swipe right, shotgun blast to retreat before using the recoil to propel another swipe finishing the pack.

Running back to Shade she watched as her father stood in front of elaborate doorway just west of the school's entrance. Both pathway way's lead into the cliffside of the town. Her father however was doing the family's duty of protecting the pathway into the labyrinth, a maze with no exact path or way to map it. Apparently the tunnels lead all the way across Vacuo. However, it was the keeper's job to ensure no one entered for fear of losing their way and dying of dehydration or hunger. Nothing could grow in the dry subterranean earth but the worst was the limited oxygen problem. For some reason oxygen was near completely void in the tunnels. Naked flames were impractical, so that left battery powered devices. Her father, was fighting off Grim as he closed the gates that allowed access into the tunnels. The school of Shade was built into the explored section of the tunnels. Not far enough in to get confused but enough to chip away and build another entrance and clear out areas for classrooms. Engineers had installed air tubes and electricity cables into classrooms that were retrofitted with the latest technology and designed by the city's best architectures.

Running towards her father, she began hacking and slashing at the group that separated from her dad. Swinging the axe downward, she started slashing at an exponential speed. Shotgun blasts echoing as they were both started and destroyed at a rapid rate. About halfway through her frenzy, her father cried out in pain as a Grimm slashed out. It's claws digging into his aura as it began to fade away in a glow of white. Her father raised his spear and slashed out with it jamming it into the Creep's [Lizard Grimm] stomach but not before another slashed again at him. This time, blood erupted from the wounds, gushing out like fountain as another Grimm slammed it's body and crushed him against a wall, several bones cracking. The sound reverberated inside Raye's skull. She ran forward, taking complete disregard for her own safety. The axe struck home every time. She could feel the Grimm's strike hitting her left, right and centre but she didn't care. Running forward she swung her battle axe, decapitating three Grimm in a single strike. Realizing it was over, she dropped her weapon and ran to her father. He had the same white hair with matching wolf ears and tail. Unlike her who wore predominately purple, he wore the official Keeper's uniform of white and blue with the raindrop symbol.

"Dad, don't move I'll try and bind the wounds." Raye ripped off the edge of her sleeves and began binding the wound on his arm.  
"Raquel… You know what you need to do." Raye shook her head, as she took his arm and rolled back his sleeve, that was soaked in crimson blood. It was already leaching into his hair, turning it blood red.  
"I'm not following in your footsteps. I want my own path." The father grasped her arm, now exposed by the ripping of her sleeve material. With his other hand, he grasped tighly. Raye panicked grasping her father's arm, with her unbound left hand and attempted to rip off his strong grip but to no avail. She left the familiar burn of heat as he transferred something to her, into her. Something more important than his own life. She felt it burn into her own skin like a farmer burning his brand into a cow's rump.

"What did you do?" She looked at her arm, a black set of lines now etched into her flesh.  
"Saved everyone," with that he passed out.  
"DAD!" Raye immediately checked for a pulse. There wan't one. She began CPR. Interlocking both hands she began the compressions onto his chest. After three pushes she felt it. His rib cage was giving way. She had to keep going. On her seventh compression his chest gave way. Her hands crusted past his ribs, organs and blood coating her hands and squirting onto her face. Raye screamed in horror.

Waking up in bed was relief, the rays of lights breaking through the window. Raye pressed her hand to her forehead feeling layers of sweat. She sighed in relief before frantically checking both arms for any symbols burnt into her skin. Finding none, she sighed in relief once more. Collapsing back onto her bed she felt her alarm go off.

"Raye!" Called a pleasant female voice. "You better get up or you'll be late for your first day!"

 **Fall Trailer**

 **"It's not about overpowering the enemy. It's about taking away what power they have. And we will… in time."**

 **Featuring Scarlett Fall, our season's antagonist.**

Three men stood at distant places in a large well lit underground cave. Each one's group glancing at the others with murderous hostility. Each one had a variation on the same tattered robes, allowing minor distinction between the parties. One party piped up,  
"So? What's the big idea? Which one of you guys invited us?"  
Discord arose as everyone tried to determine who invited whom. Heated arguments rose as the debate reached its peak. Threats were thrown around at each other whilst grasping the torches from the walls as makeshift weapons.

"Come now," a voice called from the entrance of the cave. All aggravated parties calmed down at the presence of a stranger. In walked a woman, wearing a red combat kimono dress. Her long black hair was knotted into two buns with still excessively long ponytails forming from the sculpture. Her brown leather combat boots crunched on loose sand and rocks as she walked past the three groups into the centre of the cavern.  
"We're here to discuss cooperation. Threats between any parties will not be tolerated." Her voice sounded commanding yet exceptionally young, almost inexperienced. She twisted on the spot, turning her face to the assembled party. She looked upon them with sharp red eyes, a deep red scar line from her left forehead down to her upper cheek cut both her eyebrow and eye. The metallic bracelets on both her wrists rattled as she observed the group now looking at her with confusion. Small red fabric was jutted out from her head buns with various symbols, the predominant one being a lion with its eye scratched out with an x.

"Just who the hell do you think you are?" The west most party called out at the new comer.  
"Scarlett. I'm here to help you." She looked around before sitting on a makeshift stool carved from rock. The area they were at was originally a gathering place for explorers from Vacuo, a safe place to rest and take shelter from sand storms. However, unlike the city it didn't have much protection from the Grimm that stalked the sandy fields for prey. "You all regularly attack the city's walls in small droves attempting to gain resources such as food and water. What would happen if you all banded together and I supplied you with the equipment you need to fight your way in?" She clicked her fingers and two hooded figure walked into the cavern carrying suitcases. They set both down next to Scarlett before walking out the way they had came. Scarlett reached down and unlocked the first suitcase revealing its contents. The group began murmuring for inside were vials upon vials of dust, the Schnee Dust Company logo embossed onto the containers. Scarlett picked up the next case, opening to reveal pistols. "I understand that guns and dust are a rare thing to find unless you kill an exploration party or huntsman out here but I can easily change that. What you're seeing, imported from a…" She hesitated slightly, "friend of mine in Vale. It is a slither of what I can offer. What I need to know is that you will listen and do exactly what I say."

A woman pushed her way out of the group, her brow furrowed in confusion.  
"What's in it for you?" Scarlett turned to the questioner. She noted her stance, defiant and strong willed. Something she didn't like.  
"I want something hidden in the town. I promise you all of the oasis and plantations." The groups began cheering at Scarlett's offer. The woman still however had her arms crossed a look of suspicion in her eyes. Scarlett didn't like her strength one bit.  
"It will take all of us united to make any effort. I'll send my associates soon to each one of your groups to inform you of the next step. Anyone who doesn't show up, realize that you'll become an enemy of not just this alliance but of me." All heads turned towards the woman, her smile had grown wider across her lips. "Let's do this." She waltz out taking the two suitcases with her. The defiant woman turned back to her group.

"I'll inform you all of my decision back at base. Let's go." With that the leader walked out, a line of raiders following behind her.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the trailers. If you did be sure to review, favourite and follow to see when the chapters start coming out. Question: What do you think their semblances are? Some are easy to guess, some are hard. BYE!**


End file.
